The invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle for an internal combustion engine which includes means for adjusting the injection openings.
A fuel injection nozzle is known from the German Offenlegungsschrift 20 28 442 in which fuel at high pressure reaches a nozzle space and a pressure space provided at the nozzle needle end facing away from the injection end. As soon as the pressure space is connected to a relief conduit by a piezoelectrically operated control valve, the high pressure in the pressure space collapses and the nozzle needle lifts from its valve seat.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a fuel injection nozzle which permits variable shaping of the injection pressure curve.